powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Geo Force Beginning
A Geo Force Beginning is the first two episodes of Power Rangers Geo Force, as well as the first multi-parter of the series. Summary The Rangers are shaken over the destruction of the Command Center. In the debris they find the Geo Crystal, which leads them inside their new place of operations -- the Power Chamber. Using the Crystal, they create a new set of powers for themselves to combat their latest foe, the Machine Empire. Plot Part 1 The episode opens with Susie Gold narrating a series of flashbacks, summarizing the events of the previous episode that have just taken place. Having reassembled the Geo Crystal, the Power Rangers were able to break Mistress Vile's curse and restore themselves and the world to their rightful ages. Goldonna and Vida suddenly appeared and stole the Geo Crystal, mere seconds before the explosives they had planted beneath the Command Center went off. Telexa and Gamma 5 were forced to evacuate Susie, Claire Mitchell, Trey Wilkes, Jasmine Harris, Drew Hale, and Hunter Dean (Jake's friend from Africa that he sent back in her place) to safety before the entire building exploded into rubble. Up in the Moon Palace, Lady Morticia, Vito, and Vita are celebrating their long-awaited victory over the Power Rangers when Finster arrives with bad news. The villains refuse to pay attention until a large earthquake shakes the palace. When Vita checks her telescope to find the cause, she squeaks that they're in trouble -- the Machine Empire has arrived to conquer Earth and consume its resources, and its forces are out to destroy the competition in Vita, Vito, and Morticia. Back with the Rangers, they are sifting through the rubble of what was once the safest place in the world for them, looking for any sign of Telexa and Gamma. When Trey spots a glowing object buried nearby, the Rangers dig into it and pull out the Geo Crystal (apparently dropped by the monsters in the blast). Suddenly, the ground beneath them collapses and sends them falling into an underground tunnel. While they explore, the rubble on the surface begins to move and reassemble itself... As flying machines bombard the Moon Palace, Vita, Vito, and Morticia pack their bags as they, and their army run for their lives to Serpentera. Morticia suddenly points out that even if they escape the Machine Empire, they've got nowhere to go. In desperation, Vita calls her parents Master and Mistress Vile and begs them to let them stay at their home. Though the Viles does not like the thought of Morticia living with them (a thought that Morticia also shares), they agrees to leave them a skeleton key under the mat as they even considers the Machine Empire to be worse than the Viles. Elsewhere in Riverside, Goldonna and Vida are wandering the streets. Having lost their memories, weapons, and Goldonna's wings in the explosion, the two monsters are now digging through garbage cans for food like stray animals. In a nearby garage, Brianna Chandler is showing twin sister, Brittany a surprise gift for their work as police officers... a patrol bike with a sidecar, though it needs to be rebuilt first. The Rangers eventually locate an ornate door that opens to reveal a green vortex. At Susie cautiously approaches it, Gamma's voice beckons the Rangers to step inside. One by one, they walk into the unknown... and come out in a new high-tech facility where Gamma 5 awaits. Gamma welcomes her friends to the Power Chamber, the next generation of strategic command that had been built as a backup to the Command Center. The Rangers then ask Gamma what happened to Telexa. Meanwhile the leader of the Machine Empire, King Mondo, prepares to begin the invasion of Earth. Part 2 As the facility finishes rebuilding itself from the outside, Gamma confirms that Telexa is all right as she appears to meet with the Rangers. The wise sage is glad to see her longtime allies again, but there is no time for reunions as he announces the arrival of the Machine Empire. The Rangers respond with so many question that Gamma nearly breaks down from the overload, and Telexa calmly introduces the Machine Empire and its reigning leaders in the Royal House of Gadgetry. Heading the Empire is King Mondo, accompanied by his wicked wife Queen Machina. At their side is their son and heir, Prince Sprocket, and serving them loyally are footmen Klank and Orbus. Making up their armies are the Cogs, robot soldiers that feel no fear, and fleets of flying Quadrafighters. Back on the moon, Vita and Morticia's group have just reached Serpentera and are preparing to leave while they can. When Squatt asks about Goldonna and Vida, Vita explains that there's no time to wait for them and gets everyone aboard. As Serpentera takes off and sets course for the M51 Galaxy, Morticia swears that she will return and reclaim her rightful place as ruler of Earth. In Riverside, Goldonna and Vida stumble into the Chandlers' garage, who panic and faint at seeing the monsters. When the girls recover, the two monsters swear that they'll do anything if they can be allowed to live with them. The twins take advantage of this and make Goldonna and Vito into their servants. The Rangers ask how they are going to fight the Machine Empire without their Power Coins. Telexa shows them exactly how: by using the completed Geo Crystal as their new power source. However it is pointed out there is only enough power for five while there are six Rangers. Hunter is willing to not become Ranger as he has just arrived, but Drew suddenly interrupts and announces to Telexa that he intends to step down from active service as a Power Ranger, having realized through working with the Alien Rangers that he could be more useful to the team as a technical advisor. He instead offers his place in the team to Hunter, who graciously accepts. The alarm sounds as the Cogs appear on Earth to survey the planet's defenses. New morphing devices called Geonizers are given to the Rangers and charged by each of the Geo Crystal's five sub-divisions. Claire will be the Geo Force Yellow Ranger, and newcomer Hunter as Geo Force Red Ranger. Telexa informs Susie, Jasmine, and Trey that the Geo sub-crystals they retrieved have given them new colors; Jasmine is named Geo Force Blue Ranger, Trey is now Geo Force Green Ranger. As leader, the role of Geo Force Pink Ranger falls to Susie (who is now sixteen). While both the Thunderstorm and Ninja Thunder Power Rangers are no more, a new and greater fighting force now serves in their place -- the Power Rangers Geo Force! As the Cogs arrive in Riverside to begin the invasion, the Geo Force Rangers appear and quickly defeat them. Inside the Machine Moon Base, King Mondo witnesses the unexpected opposition with intrigue. Feeling that his conquests have been getting boring, Mondo welcomes the Geo Force Rangers' challenge with open arms. In the Juice Bar, the Rangers discuss the recent developments. Hunter is living with Trey and is enrolled in Riverside High School as an senior, along with Trey, Claire, Drew, and Jasmine (Susie will be returning as a junior). Though Jinjor has returned to his temple and the Ninjazords and Shogunzords are gone, New high school senior and retired Drew is eagerly anticipating the chance to show off his ideas in developing new Zords and weapons. The Rangers share a group moment to celebrate their return. Cast *Michael Shulman as Hunter Dean (Geo Force Red Ranger) *Marnie Patterson as Jasmine Harris (Geo Force Blue Ranger) *Bradley McinTosh as Trey Wilkes (Geo Force Green Ranger) *Kim Allen as Claire Mitchell (Geo Force Yellow Ranger) *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold (Geo Force Pink Ranger) *Eric Lively as Drew Hale *Kelly Adridge as Brittany Chandler *Sabrina Adridge as Brianna Chandler Trivia *Final appearance of the Moon Palace. *Debut of the Power Chamber *Debut of the Geo Rangers. *Debut of the Geonizers, the first wrist mounted and two part Morphers. *This two-part episode picked up where "Hogday Afternoon" left off. *Telexa does not appear in Part I. *From this episode onward until "A Golden Homecoming", Vida and Goldonna are now Chandler twins' servants. *Claire is the only Ranger to retain her color designation, remaining the Yellow Ranger. Susie, Jasmine, and Trey change colors from White to Pink, Pink to Blue, and Black to Green respectively. Drew surrendered his powers and Hunter gained the Red Ranger powers for the first time. *The Chandler twins are seen with short hair now, instead of long hair. *Since their ranger colors have changed, Trey started green clothes, Jasmine wore dark and light blue outfits, and Susie wore light and hot pink outfits. Plus, Drew no longer wears blue clothes since stepping down from ranger service. *Drew stepped down from being a ranger and gave his crystal to Hunter. If he hadn't done that and Hunter backed off, Drew would've become the Geo Force Red Ranger. Category:Power Rangers Geo Force Category:Episode